


tell me more, tell me more

by EyesOfDolls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Summer Romance, and mild to implied sexual content, convenient lack of adult supervision, cursing, deceit is Thirsty, deceit is also named dante in this, deceit's really gay in this one, except these fools think it's just a casual fling, logan can be petty as a treat, minor patton/virgil, past logan/roman, remus is good with kids and ill die with that hc alright, roman is a monster fucker confirmed, terrible!summer camp au, there will be sexual jokes, this will be short and sweet alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfDolls/pseuds/EyesOfDolls
Summary: Dante and Roman's summer "thing" is casual, until it isn't.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

There were many traditions at the south-sunny youth camp, from the particularly horrible camp songs to the regular cabin pranks, to the horrendous health care violations of some of the cabins. You could cram a lot of problematic but memorable experiences into this little lake-side camp, which is why Dante assumes people kept coming back to it. Though honestly, he thinks it's because there wasn’t anywhere else for people to dump their kids. 

So here he was, in an itchy, horrendous bright yellow t-shirt in the sweltering heat, by the sweltering fire, listening to Remus scare the shit out of the younger campers. It was funny the first couple of years, but by now Dante had been around Remus enough to know all the disgusting shit that falls out his mouth on daily, so the pre-approved ghost stories were tame at best, and utter-plain faced bullshit at worst. 

But there was one camp tradition he enjoyed. 

“Are they still going at it?” Roman snorted, leaning against the back of Dante’s hot pink plastic lawn chair. Roman wore a similar, atrociously yellow t-shirt, except it was tied up around their waist, just low enough that the counselors really couldn’t say anything, but just high enough to show off the stick and poke tattoos dotting their stomach. 

“You got to admit, the kids do love Remus,” Dante said, just as Remus flipped his eyelids, followed by his monster voice, sending shrieks across the pack of eight-year-olds, yet they remained firmly on the edges of their seats. 

Dante blinked, “They... really fucking love him, Jesus Christ.”

“It’s horrifying, I know,” Roman drawled, the beads in their braids jangling as the shook their head, “And it is...kinda cute, y’ know?” he said, rolling his eyes with a smile, “He’s thinking of becoming a counselor next year.” He sounded fairly contemplative.

“You know,” Dante said, turning to face them “It almost sounds like you’re proud of him,” he teased, “You’re getting soft.” 

Roman smiled, “Shut your damn mouth.” he said under his breath.

“What?” Dante was fairly aware of how close their faces were, “You scared your friends back at home will find out you’re a huge softie?” 

“Dante,” Roman giggled, “They wouldn't believe you, you're always talkin’ shit.” 

“Me? Talking shit?” Damian batted his eyes, innocent, “I’d never.” 

“Oh, is that so?” 

“I mean if I was…” Damian flicked his hair from his eyes, “There’d be a pretty easy way to shut me up.” he suggested and Roman looked very pointedly ahead, “Preferably with your tongue—”

“In your mouth, yeah, yeah I got that,” Roman huffed. 

Dante raised an eyebrow, lips quirked, “I never said mouth,” 

“Yo--” Roman blushed, “You’re horrible.” he laughed, tilting Dante’s head up, “You're lucky you’re cute.” he murmured as Dante tangled his hand in their hair and pulled them clos--

“Is everything alright over here?” Logan interjected, swinging his counselor lanyard about with a knowing raise of an eyebrow. Dante paid him no mind, but Roman froze, straightening up quickly and leaving Dante’s lips sorely alone. 

“Everythings peachy,” Dante said, sour and Roman nodded along all bright-eyed and innocent. 

It wasn’t that Logan ever ratted them out on it, more like he was just horribly and persistently inconvenient about his little interruptions. 

Logan nodded along, “Oh, Roman remember it's your cabin’s turn to clean up the crafts cabin,” he said, before leaving with a warning look. 

Roman glanced at Dante, “Stop pouting, you big baby.” he sighed, patting their face, sympathetically, “Meet me tonight?”

Dante grumbled in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante wouldn’t say Roman was his boyfriend, in any sense of the word, and Roman was normally the first to agree. They didn’t interact during the school year beyond texting since they went to different school districts and even when they did see each other Remus somehow managed to always be there. Still, their tentative summer ‘friendship’ quickly crossed a lot of the normal boundaries you’d find in relationships, so Dante was quite content with not thinking too hard about it. 

In fact, he wasn’t thinking too hard about a lot of things that did not involve the cute boy in his lap right now. Dante could never quite get over how Roman presses into him, how snug their legs seemed to fit around Dante's waist, their hot breath skimming Dante's jaw and neck. How they never seem to stop making sounds and how Dante no longer found that irritating as hell, they almost made a game out of just how many sounds Dante could draw out of Roman if he was a bit more curious, patient, and creative. 

It was always a heavy-handed reminder after being so closeted for most of the year how fucking gay Dante was deep, deep down and how Roman didn’t need to dig that deep to pull it out. 

“Y’know…” Roman said, voice breathy against Dante’s ear, “This is usually the part where we’re brutalized for being horny, right?” 

“Knife or gun?” Dante inquired tracing the curve of Roman’s hips, lingering every so often on the paint stains and embroidery messily added to their high-waisted shorts. 

Roman hummed, eyelashes tickling the side of Dante’s face, “I’m feeling an ax, or something fucking impractical like--oh, oh, ” Roman sat up, eyes blown wide and hands flapping, giddy, “Vampires.” he proposed, in a deathly small voice. 

“You and your Twilight phase.” Dante groaned.

“It's not a phase, monster fucking is an art.” Roman said and Dante shot them a look, “C’mon I don’t make fun of your, your--What... What are you into?” 

His t-shirt wasn't tied up anymore, hanging off their shoulder. It was so big on Roman that Dante wouldn't have that much issue just pulling it off--“Uh,” Dante’s head briefly short-circuited, “Men…?” he said, “Human preferably.” 

“I mean--” Roman sucked in air, “Duh, but like,” Roman was tracing patterns on Dante’s legs, following the vitiligo patches, “What’s your type? Any guilty pleasures…?”

“Other than the overbearing sin of homosexuality, no.” Dante said, hands intertwining with Roman’s, “Nothing comes to mind.” 

“Huh,” Roman pouted, “There has to be something,”

Instead of answering, Dante closed the gap between the two of them easily.

There was certainly something.


	3. Chapter 3

Dante honestly didn’t know what Remus was talking about, he didn’t even think Remus knew what he was talking about, words just sorta gushed from him with little regard for rhyme or reason-- a trait that Dante was beginning to suspect was genetic. 

So what if he was tuning him out, it isn't the first time and Remus hardly ever minds. So Dante let his attention steadily follow Roman across the 'lunchroom', where he sat with his cabin. While Dante easily could've sat with them as well, he did not have the patience for that much energy in one place. Normally he'd just drag Roman somewhere else, but Logan has been getting annoying. It went from interruptions to little comments about their friendship, and strange looks, even if Dante is only holding Roman's hand. All of which put Roman on edge and effectively ruined any moo--

“Hey, he, hey,” Remus snapped a couple of times, blocking Dante’s view with an accusatory gaze, “No eye-fucking my brother, we’re having a proper discussion,” 

“Are we?” Dante raised an eyebrow, pushing around the mush on his lunch tray. He vaguely remembers Remus’s rant taking a hard turn from the upcoming senior year to the logistics of a Kraken uprising. 

“Yes, yes we are,” Remus nodded, “Anyway, you probably should avoid doing that for a while, especially in front of Logan,” he chewed on his cold fries considering, “Nevermind maybe it’ll finally piss him off, that’d be hilarious,” 

Dante rolled his eyes “I mean...yeah, I don’t exactly make a habit of getting chewed out for PDA,” 

Remus looked at Dante oddly, “Logan doesn’t give a damn about PDA, “ he said, and Dante blinked disbelieving, “No, no no really like yeah he’s a stickler for most rules, but he never says anything about Patton and Virgil--as long as it stays PG, ”

“What…” Dante took a moment--every single interruption this past week flashing before his eyes in startling detail, and his irritation spiked, “Then why has he been crawling up my ass about it?” 

“Cause, y’ know,” Remus shrugged vaguely, "He's petty when he's right," 

Dante sighed, "What does he have to be petty about?" 

"Oh," Remus’s eyes flickered, “Roman…. didn’t tell you?” he said slowly, with a shit-eating grin, “Well…” He leaned in, voiced hushed, “I don’t usually make it a trend to sell out my brother, but for the right price…?”

Dante closed his eyes, not even believing that he was entertaining this, “What do you want?” he groaned, flicking his peas across the table. 

“Ten dollars and five minutes on your phone, unsupervised,”

Dante’s tongue clicked, “Five pretty rocks and three minutes on my phone,”

Remus nodded, solemnly, “Deal.”


	4. Chapter 4

Today was a free day, meaning that there was a lot of business stuff that needed to be handled with for the upcoming weeks and the counselors were all drowning with a new influx of younger campers just now getting out of school. So while they handled the younger kids, the older campers were generally left alone for a couple of hours as long as they were with their “buddy” and not paired off with the opposite gender, to prevent anything scandalous.

If Dante wasn’t going to have rights, he might as well exploit these obvious loopholes. 

He snagged Roman before Patton could even fucking try, Roman following him to one of the trails like a lost, adorable puppy. Dante bit down the urge to pick him up. 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Roman asked, slipping his hand into Dante’s, and swinging their arms between them. 

“Why…” Dante frowned, “Why don't you ever talk about your boyfriends?”

”Uh?” Roman’s voice cracked and he nearly tripped, but Dante steadied him.

“They never really...last that long,” Roman meekly explained, not quite looking Dante in his eye, “I’m not currently dating someone if that’s what you’re worried about..”

“I’m not worried. It isn’t an interrogation, Roman,” Dante softly reassures them, and Roman relaxes, “It’s just...a a little odd that you never mentioned that you dated Logan, I mean we talk all the time... “

At that Roman blinked hard, stopping abruptly, “How do you know that?”

“A source,” Dante said, wording it carefully as those brown eyes searched him. 

Roman sucked in a sharp breath, “I’ll kill him,” he said. 

“No you won’t,” Dante sighed, taking Roman’s other hand, and forcing them to stay in place, “Why did you never bring up that you dated Logan?” 

Roman’s jaw ticked, looking at their hands like they were an act of betrayal, “When he broke up with me,” he huffed, “He said it seemed like I was forcing myself to date him just because he asked and... that he thought I liked someone else,” 

“So?”

“He was right,” Roman admitted, face red, “And he won’t let me live it down.”

“He was right,” Dante echoed, the weight of the words settling on him all at once, a sharp pang curling right underneath, “Well...who do you like--” Roman shot him a desperate look and Dante swallowed, feeling the weight lift from him all at once. 

“Oh,” he said, dumbly.

“Shut up…” Roman mumbled, crossing his arms, “I know it's weird and stupid--”

“Roman,”

“I know I’m not boyfriend material so I don’t even know why I-”

“Roman,”

“--we’re just casual, and it’s almost senior year and I shouldn’t--”

“Roman, look at me,” Dante said, sharp and Roman’s eyes snapped up, dazed as if remembering he was there, “Do I look weirded out to you,” he said, soft. 

Roman sagged, eyes blinking rapidly, “No…”

“Did I ever mention you weren’t ‘boyfriend material?” Dante listed, “Did I ever say that the idea was stupid, that you were stupid?” 

“..No…” Roman shook his head, “You didn’t.”

“So…” Dante started, “ As much as it pains for me to say it, instead of sucking each other’s faces off we should probably just talk about it, okay?” he said, offering his hand again. 

Roman, nodded, “Okay,” his hand fitting into Dante’s like it never left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i said, short and sweet 
> 
> Anyway, um,,, well this fic is dated and um rip to yall like me who like both roman and deceit nnnNN,,,
> 
> on another note, i'll be leaving deceit's name with whatever fan name i chose until further notice? though I can still finesse it into the narrative with winners among the losing, im most likely not going to go and change it retroactively in any of my completed published work unless i'm taking the time to rework the fic

**Author's Note:**

> this will be short n sweet alright


End file.
